Falling into Naruto
by SweetmorningTidings
Summary: Two sisters say some funky magic words and end up in Naruto. That's really all you gotta know. P.S. Save the older sister from her tragic fate of editing and writing! Money for the enslaved PlsThx!
1. Chapter 1

We're baaaaaaaaaaack.....

June: Last time this story was on Slashers R Us's, my sister's, profile. But...-looks over at Slasha accusingly-

Slasha: Yes, yes I know. I was bitchy and deleted it, blah blah blah, got my butt kicked, blah blah blah, was made to type it up and edit it, yadda yadda yadda.

June: Serves you right. -nods head-

Slasha: Right. -gives the bird behind back-

June: I saw that...

Slasha: Whatever. June doesn't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that if she did, she would have done some unmentionable things to him.

June: Heh heh...

* * *

**June's P.O.V.**

Ahhh, Fridays...

"June! Mini-monk! I love you!"

"...What do you want?" The loudmouth is my sister. Her name is Slasha.

"Where'd you put my Sweeney Todd t-shirt?"

"Maybe it's in the point-of-no-return dimension called _your room _emo girl."

"I'm not emo, I'm angsty!" Slasha really does look emo. She has purple eyes, gray/silver hair (in pigtails), and bags under her eyes. The 'oh-so-loved' girl is me. My name is June. I have green eyes and red hair (in a ponytail).

We were just packing for a sleepover and we had enough time to relax

**Slasha's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on June's bed (I do it either because I don't care of I like P. her XD), while she was sitting at her computer desk chair reading a book about a certain orange-clad, number one knuckle-head ninja. I, on the other hand, was reading the not-so-popular 'To Ride a Silver Broomstick', which had a funky little inscription on it.

Mix reality and fiction and the consequences can be of the worst infliction

'What?'

"Oi June! Look at this."

"'Mix reality and fiction and the consequences can be of the worst infliction?'"

Just then, the lights went out.

"You idiot! What did you do?!"

"Nothing! You showed me something funky, and I said it out loud!"

"Don't you learn anything from the movies?! Don't say creepy sayings out loud, or we'll end up dead!"

"But I don't wanna die!" June cried.

"Then if we come out of this alive, you'll have learned your lesson, won't you?"

"Maybe..."

Before I could reply, a sea green vortex appeared.

"Oh no! Not a tornado!" June screamed, pointing at the colorful swirly thingy.

"It's not a tornado. It's a vortex."

"Where's the tornado sucking up into?"

"It's a _vortex." _

"Same thing, it swirls!" I quickly grabbed June's bag (Since it looked like the heaviest. This is what she called roughing it.) Unfortunately, June's sturdy, and heavy, bag began to lift up, and I got sucked in.

Everything went black.

* * *

Slasha: Alright. First chapter...can't you feel my enthusiasm...-pretends to throw up-

June: Think twice before you delete my crap next time.

Slasha: Yes master...-slumps away, planning June's death-


	2. Snoring horses and time outs!

Slasha: Yeah, we decided we didn't have a life, and I asked (forced) June into writing the next chapter. Ha! Who's the slave now?!

June: You're still my bitch.

Slasha: -Puts June into headlock- Who curses around here? Huh?!

June: You...

Slasha: I thought so.

June: ...and me! -runs away- We don't own Spaceballs! Mel Brooks does!

Slasha: #$%&*!

* * *

**June's P.O.V.**

A light breeze swept over me and I cracked my eyes open just a little to look at my surroundings. We were in the woods. I now realize that I hate nature. Although I probably mus have been expected to panic by my logical reasoning, but I couldn't care less really. I just closed my eyes.

"Hey! Watch where your falling jerk!" A shrill voice shrieked.

"And don't fall back to sleep! I need to train!" A bubbly voice laughed. At first, I didn't respond. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.

"Aaah! Ow!"

"Cha! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" A girl screamed. Fully awake now, I saw a thoroughly P., pink haired female and a clumsy blond male. I blinked once, twice, three times and then I tried to look for Slasha, but my vision was hazy.

"What'cha lookin' for?"

"My sister." I replied. Suddenly I spied a gray figure stretched over the ground, snoring like a horse. Aww, Slasha! :3

**Slasha's P.O.V.**

I woke up, wiping the trailing drool away from my mouth, to see an orange-wearing boy with blond hair and a girl with pink hair and green eyes. June looked like she was having trouble, so I...interfered...

"We would tell you everything if we weren't so afraid of the sun beaming into our eyes from your big forehead." An evil aura emanated from the girl, and she raised her fist, preparing to knock me out. As I looked forward to seeing next week, I waited for the life-crushing blow. When it never came, I looked up to see a guy with silver hair, about 20, holding what looked like a very questionably perverted book, holding the girl's arm in place.

"What's with the gray hair? Is he old?" June questioned bluntly.

"Silver." He muttered, hiding his orange book.

"I feel ya man." I nodded encouragingly.

"Soooo...do you live around here?" The blond one asked.

"Nope!" June replied cheerfully. I face-palmed. Dammit June! We could at least created a cover! You've blown it before we could get one!

"Well, where are you from? Who are you? What're you doing here?" Kakashi interrogated.

'If I told you, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you...' I snicked. I gained several weird looks, but I thought I ruled all at the time, so I was good.

"Why are you asking these questions?" June asked. "We don't even know who you guys are!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!" The blond boy screamed cheerfully. Kakashi sweat-dropped, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking the same thing I was. Is this kid really so stupid that he would give out his name so easily? Yes, apparently he was...

"This is Sakura." The gray/silver haired man gestured to the pink haired girl. "And I am Kakashi. Everything is else is not quite your business yet."

"OK, OK. You got us." I threw June a questioning look. "She's Tweedledee and I'm Tweedledum, we're from Planet Druidia. I'm 200 years old, and she's 300 years old. We've come to eat your brains and take over your planet with our squirrel minions."

~Silence~

"Oh my God! An actual alien!" Naruto screamed. Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot! She's not an alien! She just made a joke out of us!"

"Ooh...Hey!!"

"Take me to your leader earthlings." June pressed, a playful smile on her face. I face-palmed. Is that the best she could come up with? Was she really of my blood? She had better have been adopted...

"Ooookay..." Kakashi sounded like he wanted to put her in the the funny farm.

"She's just playing-" Slasha started, but Kakashi cut in.

"Well, you're way too...playful to be enemies, or (god forbid) ninja. Will you answer my questions now please?" I was just about to tell all with my almighty knowledge, but June interrupted. Have I mentioned that I hate to be interrupted. If not, I just did. Someone's gonna get an ass-whooping they won't forget, whether it's June, the annoying Sakura, or a random pedestrian, I don't care!

"Well, finally! You show respect, we give respect! Isn't that nice?" Kakashi was looking utterly dumbfounded. Sakura gave her a fiery glare. I was quick to change the subject to save our asses from June's loud mouth.

"We don't exactly know how we got here, but if we told you, you'd probably put us in the loony bin. I'm Slasha," I noticed Naruto's weird look. "Yeah, I know, weird name, shut up, my story. The loud mouth is my sister June. I'm the oldest, 15, and she's 14. We're here on accident.

"Great! You spilled the beans Charlie! Now we gotta run away from the fuzz! Ugh!"

"Wait!" Naruto screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your name's Charlie?"

"No."

"She just said Charlie!"

"We have many aliases."

"June! Stop that! You're gonna get us killed _and _you're gonna get his brain screwed up!" I turned my attention to the blond.

"Sorry. She's just a liiitle crazy."

"It's okay..." June sighed.

"No more play time?"

"No more play time."

"Aaaaaawww." Kakashi sighed.

"Obviously we're going to have to get this straightened out by the lady Hokage."

"Yeah! Let's go!" June and Naruto shouted. They looked at each other and laughed. I rolled my eyes, growling at Sakura as she glared at the pair.

"Oooh. Someone's jealous!" I taunted, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Why you...bitch!" I snarled. No one curses here besides me! I have a reputation to uphold! Kakashi grabbed my shirt as I prepared to throw my slightly-plump body over her physically fit, highly trained in the ninja way body. Ah, the savior from stupid.

"Now girls, perhaps we better stop fighting. Do I have to put you in time out?" Sakura mumbled out a 'No sensei', but I glared at him.

"You'll never put me in time out! Never!"

**5 seconds later**

"Now keep walking backwards. Head away from the group. That's a good girl." Kakashi patted my head before returning to lead the group. I crossed my arms, cursing slightly and pouting.

"I can't believe he put me in time out." I muttered. Kakashi had put me at least two feet from the group, turning me around so that I walked backwards. I was unable to talk to the group.

"Heh, Slasha's in time out!" June teased. Kakashi glanced at her.

"You next, huh?" June turned back to Naruto, continuing to talk to him. Sakura snickered. Kakashi sweat-dropped and rolled his visible eye.

"This is going to be a long walk..."

* * *

Slasha: My torture has ended! -stops to rub poor over-used fingers-

June: I ish sleepy -falls asleep-

Slasha: -blinks- Did she really just fall asleep while I did all the work? -blinks again, smirks, pulls out shaving cream and feather- Oh well, when life gives you lemons...


	3. Birdies!

June: And here we are! Another chapter of this amazing story!

Slasha: You flatter yourself. You haven't even got one review!

June: Didn't I tell you to shut up? Who's my bitch?

Slasha: -glares at chains around wrists- I am....-mutters with smirk- but not for long...

June: Anbu black OPS attack!

Slasha: Aww shi-!

June: While Slasha is getting beat to a pulp, I don't own Naruto, or anything else that may appear in this story!

* * *

**June's P.O.V.**And it was certainly a long walk!

Once Slasha got out of time out, she kept flicking Sakura off behind her back. The girl was _totally _oblivious when Slasha was cursing her out under her breath....it got to the point where she started to linger behind the group and, quick as lightning, gave the uninformed Sakura 20 birdies from each middle finger. There was also that time where she pretended to play in the dirt and Sakura walked past. She kicked some dirt onto her dress!

Naruto started to get irritated because I wasn't listening to him talk aimlessly at different subjects.

"Ju~ne!" Naruto whined.

"Huh? What?" Was my genius reaction.

"You're not listening!"

"Oh, sorry...what'd you say?" Naruto huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Ya know, I'm gonna be the next Hokage so you'd better listen!"

"Yessir!" I saluted. I'm pretty sure everyone sweat-dropped except Sakura. She face-palmed.

After a while, Naruto and I went crazy chattering. One minute the subject was ninjas, and the next, it was likes and dislikes. All of a sudden, Slasha trips...on SOLID GROUND!! Slasha toppled onto Kakashi, who toppled onto Sakura, who fell on Naruto, who toppled onto me. Everyone groaned in pain on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, 'cause I _don't _totally hurt!" Slasha said sarcastically.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you just got your clumsy ass together." Slasha was ready to punch Sakura in the face, but Kakashi intervened. This time, they both got time out...with a safe distance of about 5 feet between each other, of course.

"Now, June, Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, sounding bored.

"Yes."

"Yeah! Something cushy stopped me from hitting my head!"

"Naruto! Get off! That's my butt!" Naruto looked down to see for himself...yes indeed, it wsa was my butt. Naruto then looked at Sakura and Slasha...needless to say, they were both emanating an evil aura. A few minutes later, he was knocked out by Slasha...but thanks to the Kyuubi, he quickly recovered. After that eventful...event...we continued walking.

A few hours later...

"Ugh! Finally!" We arrived at the village gates. Kakashi looked sternly towards me and Slasha.

"Now, you haven't been approved by Lady Hokage, but..." He grimaced at the glowering Slasha and the naive-looking June who was currently chasing a butterfly. "I'm pretty sure that you will be. What would you like for housing arrangements? Do you have any money."

**Slasha's P.O.V.**

"Well, yeah, sort of..." I replied.

"Let's see it." Kakashi said. Slasha started to rummage in her pockets only to find loose change.

"That's it?" Hey! It's not my fault my mom's stingy with the dough!

"Well, what'll we do? I don't want 'em!" Sakura whined.

"You're not getting them Sakura." Kakashi assured her.

"I wanna live in my own place!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright! We'll do that...June and Naruto, you get along pretty well. June lives with Naruto."

"Whaaat!" They said in unison.

"But he's a boy, I'm a girl, and we're gonna _live _together!? Gender separation people!"

"Yeah!"

"Unless you'd like to be with Slasha or Sakura?"

"No, no, no! I'm better off with Naruto!" June shouted.

Kakashi smirked. "I thought so. I'm sure Tsunade is kind enough to lend you a room."

Later...

As Kakashi had predicted, Tsunade approved us, after a small interrogation in which I was tied up and June sat on Tsunade's desk, swinging her legs, and answering questions distractedly, Tsunade gave me a room of my own and threw us out of her office.

Although I got the room I wanted, I soon learned there was many rules to abide by. Bitching rules -starts mumbling-.

1. No 'too loud' music....Screw that! Welcome home by Coheed and Cambria cranked up loud bitches!

2. No unnecessary screaming...right, ha. They really don't know me, do they?

3. No pranks...they don't have to know it was me, do they?

4. Please don't flick off the staff...sorry, the middle finger comes up on its own. Can't really control it...

Those rules...are gonna be hard to follow...

* * *

Slasha: Watch me break each and every one of those rules! Mwahahaha!

June: ...meep...0.o

Slasha: -starts evil scheming- I will make this village mine! With bacon!

June: As if Orochimaru isn't bad enough, the gaybo...

Slasha: At least I don't go raping little young boys, alright? I have standards...

June: Review please!


End file.
